poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico. Opening/Heading to Veracruz (We see a ocean near a city called Veracruz, there was the Plaza and mirachi band and we see a man playing the Marimba and his son with his chihuahua dancing and heard a sound from the alley and chases it) Jorge Otero: 'Chiquita! (He run towards her and follows her later a man is still playing noticed his son is missing) '''Alejo Otero: '''Jorge?! Jorge! Jorgito! (He runs off to find Jorge) (Later, Chiquita follows the shadow through the alley and catches her breath at the pier she looks around and sees a light green glow and sees a monster while Jorge picks her up and sees the monster, they were frightened and ran off then Alejo picked them up) '''Alejo Otero: '''El Chupacabra! (They ran away as fast they can and made it back to the Plaza and ran to tell the people) Él Chupacabra! Él Chupacabra! Él Chupacabra! (People heard about it and ran and scream then a title says "Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico" with green eyes going around the opening credits) '''Fred Jones' Voice mail: '''Alright. You got mail! '''Alejo Otero: '(voice mail) Dear Fred, it is so peaceful and serene here in Mexico now that the rainy season has ended. I would love for you and your friends to enjoy a relaxing stay with my family here in Veracruz. It'll be great to finally meet my American pen pal. '''Fred Jones: '''Sounds great. And I can practice my Spanish. Meeting Alejo and his family/El Chupacabra story (Later the Mystery Machine is heading towards to the small house and they arrived) '''Shaggy Rogers: '''You sure this is the place? (Fred checks the paper) '''Fred Jones: '''Yep, this looks like the place. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Looks a little... '''Daphne Blake: '''Acquainted? '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Small. (A door opens reveals to be Alejo Otero) '''Alejo Otero: '''Hola mís amigos.Welcome to Mexico. '''Everyone: '''Hey how are you? '''Alejo Otero: '''You must be Fred. '''Fred Jones: '''That's right and you must be Alejo. Let me introduce you to the gang. These are..... '''Alejo Otero: '''No need. They are exactly what you describe, Daphne, Velma, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Señor Scooby... (Scooby gives a creepy smile) Is this Shaggy? (Shaggy smiles too) It doesn't look like he and Ash can eat you out of house and home. '''Fred Jones: '''They've got high metabolisms. (Alejo understood) '''Alejo Otero: '''Please, let me introduce you to my family. (They've follow Alejo and he looks back and sees the gang in a cabin) '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, isn't this where you live? '''Alejo Otero: '''No. These are just the guests cottages. You and your friends will have your own. This is where we live. (He shows them a beautiful hotel with pine trees and a pool) Welcome to my family's hotel, La Villa Bella. '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, it's beautiful. What does bella means? '''Alejo Otero: '''Beautiful. '''Fred Jones: '''Oh, well, La Villa Bella is very bella. (Scooby leans on Fred's shoulder) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Reah, Rery rella. '''Alejo Otero: '''Please, let me show you around. (He goes to a young woman and old lady and introduces them) This is my wife, Sofia and myou mother, Doña Dolores. '''Doña Dolores: '''Bienvenido. '''Sofia Otero: '''Welcome. '''Alejo Otero: '''And in the pool are the rest are my family, (breathes) Jorge, Oliver, Christina, Fernanda, Carolina, Maria, Gabriela, and Sabestian. '''Jorge Otero: '''And this is Chiquita. (Scooby looks and lies to see her romantically. '''Fred Jones: '''Wow. Are they all your children? (Alejo and Sofia look and laugh) '''Alejo Otero: '''No, no, no. Only Jorgito. The rest are just visiting for the Day of the Dead festivities. Here in Mexico, family is muy importante. (He holds Sofia) '''Max: '''I think it means very important. '''Clemont: '''That's right, Max. '''Sofia Otero: '''You must be hot and tired after your long trip. Please, feel free to join the children in the pool. '''May: '''Thanks. (She runs to the pool) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. (He runs as the gang look surprised and Scooby goes up the diving board and jumps off, but hits the surface too hard and sinks. Jorge and Chiquita laughed after that then Chiquita was surprised when her ears went up and Scooby pops on top of her) '''Sofia Otero: '''I think Scooby has already won someone's heart. '''Dawn: '''I see this before this was going on. Scooby has a crush on Chiquita. '''Cilan: '''Isn't that sweet? (Scooby swims with Chiquita on top of his head, Later at the Café, we see a man with a white shirt and blue blazer) '''Alejo Otero: '''My older brother, Luis manages the café with his fiancée, Charlene. (Then a women with bushy blonde hair comes out) '''Charlene: '''Howdy! Let me grab y'all a cup of Café lechera while you take hoot. (Luis looks romantically at Charlene) '''Luis Otero: '''I see that I, how do you Americans say? Head over heels for Charlene. I met her on my last trip to the United States at Mr. Smiley's Fantastic Fun Land, and I've been smiling ever since. (Charlene bringso two pitchers) You know, Café lechera is famous in Veracruz. One server serves you thick coffee and the customers to bang your glasses with the spoons until one server pours you hot milk. '''Charlene: '''Ain't that a hoot? I love these Loco cups. Loco that's crazy in Mexican. It means Spanish. '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! (Charlene gives Scooby a bowl and Scooby tastes a drop then coffee beans fell into his bowl) Huh? '''Charlene: Velma Dinkley: '''It didn't take Scooby to start livin' "La vida mocha". (Later outside the gang and Alejo's family are eating lunch) '''Daphne Blake: '''This lunch is wonderful, Doña Dolores. '''Ash Ketchum: '''Yeah, (eats something) So good. - That night/Leaving for clues El Chupacabra reports/Splitting up Meet El Curandero/"The brakes aren't working" El Chupacabra chase/Trouble at the museum Escaping the tourists (The group are suddenly trapped in a cage then an eagle flies on top of the cage) '''Paco: '''Hello, mi amigos, I am Paco, the magical talking eagle. I protect the pyramids here at the place of the gods. '''Alejo Otero: (covers his ears) That's the worst Spanish accent I've ever heard. Fred Jones: I know, he looks more like a character from a tacky theme park. Paco: These evil tourists have destroyed a sacred idol and angered the gods! Ash Ketchum: (angrily) WHAT?! That's not true! Alejo Otero: Ash is right. We did no such thing! (to the tourists) This eagle is lying to you! Max: '''He's right! We're innocent! We saw the idol broke and fell down, and We didn't even touch it! '''Paco: Do not believe their lies! When the cage lifts, you must run them out of here before they completely ruin the ruins! If you don't, the gods will seek revenge themselves, and ay carumba, mi amigos, you don't want to see that! (Paco flies off leaving Ash and his friends angry) May: (angrily) Why, that lying bird! (The angry tourists came toward the the gang and Ash and his friends and Shaggy and Scooby screaming and ran) Ash Ketchum: '''Hurry! '''Pikachu: '''Pika. '''Misty: '''Run! (They ran down the pyramids as the tourists chase them, too) - - - - - - - '''Daphne: Just act natural. (The group tries to walk by, when suddenly...) Tourist: Look! It's the vandals trying to disguise themselves by wearing the traditional clothing of the native Indian skeletons! Ash: (angrily) TATTLETALE!!! Pikachu: (using Thunderbolt) PikaaaaaCHUUUUU!!!! (The tourist that ratted out the group was electrocuted by the mouse) Cilan: Run for it! (They ran as fast as they can) Trouble at the Pyramids (They are now in the other pyramids with different artifacts) - (Later, Paco is seen flying and sees the dragon and plummets to a tree, where Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends were, and the dragon flew around the pyramids and buzzcuts the trees' leaves Shaggy, Scooby, Ash and his friends glare at the bird and Scooby growls at it) Ash Ketchum: (glaring angrily at Paco) You! Iris: (likewise) Aha! Serena: (ditto) Well, well, well! Bonnie: It's that mean, lying bird that got us in trouble! Dawn: It's payback time, Paco! Clemont: I'm gonna turn that delusional dodo INTO A TOASTER OVEN! May: (pointing angrily at Paco) LET'S GET HIM!!!! (Then the group pounced on Paco and started attacking him with Pikachu, Axew, Dedenne, Piplup, Blaziken and Braixen's yells being heard) - - - - - (Later Paco still broken plummets down as the gang watches him sternly) 'Velma Dinkley: '''Magical, huh? Day of the Dead/Ghost of Señor Otero (Later a torch is lighting a candle where it's at a cemetery, where all people were gathering some gifts and flowers for their ancestors then The gang, Alejo, Luis, Ash and his friends enter the cemetery, then El Chupacabra was hiding behind the bushes, Shaggy and Scooby smile nervously and ran as fast they could then Scooby stops and sees Chiquita and ignores her by acting like a man while Chiquita sees him affectionately, However, Scooby hits a gravestone) '''Scooby-Doo: '''Rouch! '''Chiquita: '(giggles) (Later we Sofia, Doña Dolores, and three woman with Dolores sitting on a bench with Sofia looking upset) 'Old Woman #1: '''How awful to witness something like that. '''Old Woman #2: '''You are so strong, Dolores. Like a bull. '''Old Woman #3: '''Some people have all the luck. Why couldn't El Chupacabra carried off my future daughter-in-law? '''Doña Dolores: '(sternly) Señora! (The woman shrugged) '''Alejo Otero: '''What's going on? (Alejo, Luis, and the gang arrived to see Doña Dolores and Sofia) Are you alright? '''Luis Otero: '''Where's Charlene? Charlene! '''Doña Dolores: '''Please, please. Calm down, both of you. There's nothing to be upset about. EL CHUPACABRA HAS RUN OFF WITH YOUR FIANCÉE! We'll never see her again! (Sobbing) '''Ash Ketchum: '''I think someone had too much Café lechera. '''Alejo Otero: '''Please, tell us what happened? Smiley's plan/Second Chupacabra chase Museum Tour Guide unmasked/Ending - - -Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes